Never A Night Like This
by breathe4her
Summary: Willow is one of the hottest models in the world. When she comes home for her holiday, she meets a nice family that is new to Sunnydale. Can she find love, and continue her much loved career?
1. Redsun

_**So most of you know me as 'breathe4her' which is fantastic! Years ago I started a Willow/Tara (BtVS) fic and thought it'd be nice to revise it and post it. I honestly don't expect many reviews but since this fic put me on the map to somewhat fan fic success, I figured I'd go ahead! **_

_**This can also be found on the Kitten and my Pen Name there is – Taras Shadow.**_

_**Anyway, if you do like, feel free to comment! It'd be nice to see if any of you've read this before... (it was started in 2002).**_

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Joss Whedon, ME, UPN. **Original Characters: **Victora (Tori), Hadley, Jessica Paris, and Orlando belong to me.

**Pairings:** W/T, X/A, B/?, D/?

**Rating:** PG 13 – NC 17. I will give fair warning.

**Summary:** Willow is one of the hottest models in the world. When she comes home for her holiday, she meets a nice family that is new to Sunnydale. Can she find love and continue her much loved career? This is an extremely AU fic. Light angst warning but nothing heavy. Thoughts are in _italics._ Flashbacks are in **bold-**_**italics.**_

**NEVER A NIGHT LIKE THIS (Revised)**

**Chapter One - Redsun**

"Mama please?" A little blonde, with slight curls, asked. She was holding a teen magazine with a red flamey haired model on front.

"Sweetie, when you get a little older, I will buy you a magazine. But for now, mama only has enough money for these groceries." Said the older female, holding a basket full of daily necessities.

Tara Maclay was a single mother; she had her daughter, Hadley, when she was sixteen. At age twenty-one she found herself struggling with school; trying to get a higher education by taking classes every weeknight. Tara was also holding down a job as a waitress five days a week to try and support her family. The weekends allowed the young mother to catch up on her studies and spend time with her five year old daughter and seventeen year old sister, Tori.

Tori wouldn't allow her sister to make ends meet alone so she worked most weekends at the mall in a small café. She took pride in helping out her older sister by looking after Hadley every night of the week while the blond attended night classes.

"But mama, Auntie Tori buys them!" Hadley pouted.

"Yes baby I know, but Auntie Tori uses her own extra spending money." Tara smiled. They were standing in the checkout line. "And she'll be in high school where she can read a little more words."

"I can read!" Hadley pouted more, crossing her small arms over her chest.

"You can. How about we wait for my next pay check, you and I will go shopping for some cute books." Tara mother replied in a calmly fashion.

"This is a _cute_ book, with an extra _cute_ model!" Hadley smiled brightly, wiggling her eyebrows up and down at her mother. Tara shook her head smiling before getting some money out. Hadley heard a giggle behind her she swung around only to find herself eye to eye with a green eyed beauty.

"Hey there." The woman said kneeling to be at eye level with the short blonde. Tara was oblivious, as she was next in line and her attention was briefly with the cashier.

"Hi." Hadley smiled shyly.

The woman noticed the future beauty dancing in the big blue eyes in front of her. "You're very pretty." She smiled.

"You too…" Hadley bit her small, but full, bottom lip.

"Why thank you, I'm Willow by the way." The red hair woman shook the tiny hand in front of her.

"Hadley." The small girl smiled brightly.

Willow smiled back. "You must be smart for your age. How old are you?"

"Four, my birthday is next week."

"Wow, five! That's a very important age."

"It is?" Hadley's eyes went big with excitement.

"Oh yeah. I bet you start school this year." Willow dug in her purse for some change.

"Yes, grade one. I am so excited. Mama taught me how to count to 50." The little blonde bounced up and down.

"Mama must be a good teacher." Willow extended her hand and gave Hadley a dollar. "This is for being a good girl and listening to her. It's not every day I meet one special girl who doesn't put up a fight for wanting something they can't have, and I do meet a lot of people." Willow laughed lightly.

"But I do want the magazine…you're on the cover. You make it cute!" Hadley pouted a little before smirking.

The intelligent girl in front of her impressed Willow. _Isn't she just adorable, I would love to meet mother who raised this little girl, filling her with love and quirkiness._

"Hadley Maria Maclay." Tara spoke softly trying to grad her daughter's attention.

"Yes Mama?"

"Where'd you go? I've been calling you. Sweetie, the line moved forward, let the nice lady pay for her items." Tara took the small hand into hers. It wasn't until then, when she noticed a very beautiful and familiar red head eye to eye with her.

"Mama, she's the cute model." Hadley squealed with delight.

Willow let out a soft laugh. "Hi, I'm Willow."

_Willow…model, that's where I seen her. Willow the model_. Tara smirked. "Tara." She blonde extended her hand and gently shook Willow's.

_Oh my…she has power. Beauty…_ "Um, wow, I love the name…. Tara. It's so…you. Short and sweet. Oh! Not that you're short, because, hello, I am shorter, I just meant…ugh!" The red head looked down at the short blonde, who was giggling. "And what are you laughing at?" A small smile pulled at her lips.

"Auntie Tori was right. She read that when you get nervous you tend to babble." Hadley laughed. Both Tara and Willow were a little amused by the young child's laughter. "Oh Mama, can we buy these books now? Willow can autograph them? Please? I won't ever ask again. I will give Willow's dollar back, because I think I am being very selfish. See, we can get two, and Auntie Tori will love you forever!"

"Hadley, I told you, I don't have much money, and you thought Willow babbled." Tara smiled warmly at the redhead, letting her know she was kidding.

"Hey, it's fine. Here," Willow picked up two magazines. "They're on me."

"Willow, you really shouldn't." Tara smiled sweetly.

"I want too. It's really nice to meet younger fans, especially ones like your daughter. Very smart and beautiful…" Willow captivated Tara's eyes, "..just like her mother."

Tara blushed putting her head down.

"I have a black marker in my car." Willow shifted the mood a bit, but smiling inside knowing that she just made the tall blonde blush. "So, if you follow me out, I can sign these." She said walking out of the market.

Hadley and Tara followed the red head out to a black corvette, with a license plate that read **'REDSUN'**.

"Wow, cool wheels Willow." Hadley ran ahead and slipped her small hand into the redheads.

"Thank you. It was a Christmas present last year. It was from an old friend. She knows I only celebrate Christmas when I am home. I'm Jewish and Wiccan." Willow mini-babbled to the little girl.

"Wiccan? We're Wiccan!" Hadley squeezed the woman's hand in excitement.

"Really?" Willow looked at Tara, who smiled and nodded her head. "Wow, that's great. Finally someone I can talk to about this when the holidays come around."

"Oh…you live here?" Tara stood beside Willow, watching her struggle with unlocking the door manually. Tara took it upon herself to help out Willow. She leaned into her and lightly placed her hands over Willow's, pushing the unlock button on the key chain. Willow blushed at least three shades of red when she heard the 'click'.

"Thanks." She breathed and smiled as Tara gave a small but barely noticeable squeeze to her hand before withdrawing. "And yeah, born and raised." Willow had to fight the urge to place a soft kiss and the soft hand the just helped her. _So soft. Am I shying away…? No. Rosenberg, you've dated females before, why is this so different? You don't even know her. It doesn't mean you wouldn't like to get to know her_. "Sunnydale isn't exactly a big town. So I am sure we'll see each other again." The redhead grabbed her marker. "Hadley, I want you to tell your mama that bright children need to read a little more. Although, reading a teen magazine isn't exactly she expected from her almost-five-year-old daughter. You have plenty of time to grab a boy's attention." Willow smiled handing the two autograph magazines to Tara.

"Boys?" Hadley smiled. "I like this one boy, but since we moved here just last month, I haven't seen him in a while."

"Sweetie, we'll invite Jacob over soon okay?" Tara ran her fingers through her daughter's curls.

"Ok." Hadley smiled at her mother, and then jumped up indicating that she wanted to be held.

"Well, I should get home." Willow softly spoke, watching the love between mother and daughter flow around them. "I have to get dinner started before my friends show up."

"Oh, okay. Thank you so much for," Tara managed to balance Hadley in her arms, while holding up two magazines, "these. It was very sweet of you."

"You're very welcome." Willow leaned in to hug Hadley, who had her arms wide-open waiting for the redhead to embrace her. She managed to slip one arm around the taller blonde's neck, pulling her in as well. "Oh, cool idea!" She pulled back, smiling wide. "Why don't you, Hadley, and Tori come for dinner at my place. It'll be like a warm welcome dinner from me to you three. I will not take no for an answer."

"Well if I don't have any other option, then I guess we're there." Tara grinned.

"Great! Here's my address and number. My friends will love to meet all of you. Is sixish okay?" Willow wrote the information a Tara's palm. _Skin. Soft. Soft skin._ She grinned to herself.

_Willowhand. _ "Six will be fine." Tara licked her lips, and then bit on her bottom one.

_Like mother, like daughter. _ Willow grabbed Hadley's hand. "I can't wait to get to know you Hadley, maybe you and your Auntie Tori can help me understand why people love to hear and spread gossip in Hollywood."

"It'll be our pleasure Willow." Hadley placed a small kiss on Willow's hand. Tara and Hadley watched as the black vehicle drove away. "Mama?" Hadley asked putting her head down on her mother's shoulder.

"Yes sweetie?" Tara asked reaching their small beat up beige vehicle. She opened the passenger side door, placing the small body on the seat, and buckled her up before retreating to her side of the vehicle.

"You felt it right?" Hadley asked, her eyes large with excitement and hope. "The power…the connection that came from her?"

Tara thought about it. _Willow definitely has power. And the connection? She couldn't possibly be... No._ "Yes baby, I did."

--


	2. Priceless

**_A/N: I don't own BtVS, just the originals. Thoughts are in italics._**

**Chapter 2 - Priceless**

The sun was ready to say goodnight to the world. It peeked through the blinds and curtains, casting light through the kitchen of Willow's home. When the redhead arrived at her place, she quickly cleaned up her already-clean house. She managed to make her place a little Hadley friendly; placing all her candles above on higher shelves and mantles. _If they're Wiccan, then I am sure they have candles around their place._

A small brown lab puppy came running in the living room area, jumpy on the couch. "Brady! Off the couch, you know better than that." The redhead laughed as her small puppy yawned and let out a small bark. "Come Brady, mommy's got a treat." Brady followed the Wiccan into the kitchen with his tail waggling excitedly.

"Hello?" A female voice yelled through the screen door on the wraparound porch.

"In the kitchen!" Willow answered. "There you go Brady," she put down a bowl of food and water.

"Hey Wills, what's with the flushed cheeks?" Buffy asked walking in setting some homemade salad on the island counter.

"Oh, I have been cleaning. You know, company and all." Willow replied, putting her hair up in a ponytail. "Plus, little Brady here, kept jumping on the couch when he knows he's not suppose too."

"Bad Brady." Buffy smiled, and bent down to pat the puppy on the head. "Mommy Willow is hiding something from me, and I wanna know what it is. She's never cleaned house for us before. What do you say?"

Brady looked up from his bowl and barked before shoving his head downwards again.

"Spill." Dawn said behind her sister.

"There's nothing to spill. I am just cleaning because I have company coming over for dinner." Willow sat down on a stool. She saw the quizzical looks on the Summers' girls' faces. "I mean, aside from you guys. I met this woman-"

"-oh! Now you have to spill!" Buffy sat on a stool beside her best friend, while Dawn hopped up on the counter beside the sink area.

"-and her daughter." Willow finished. "They are new in town, and I thought I'd give them a nice welcome. Her name is Tara, and the little girl's name is Hadley. I never met Tara's sister, but she's coming with them. So when Xander and Anya get here, can you help them with getting things together?"

"Daughter?" Dawn frowned a little, giving Willow a sympathetic look. Surely Willow wouldn't find herself hung up on a woman who was completely straight, would she?

"Yes, daughter. I don't know what it is about them and despite the fact that Hadley is involved..."Willow started.

"...you felt an insane attraction to this Tara." Buffy finished, giving her best friend a small smile.

"Yeah, there's just something about her and Hadley. I couldn't shake the comfortable feeling she gave to me, _they_ gave to me." Willow got up and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, offering the sisters one too. "I'm gonna go for a shower. Dawnie, can you let Brady out in the backyard after he's done eating?" Willow smiled as Dawn nodded. "Thanks. I won't be long."

--

"Where are we going for dinner?" Tori asked her sister. She swept her long light brunette hair back in a ponytail. After inspecting it for a minute, she scrunched up her nose and pulled it back out.

"Tori, your hair looks beautiful up." Tara smiled as she watched her younger sister play with the long locks.

"Thanks Tare, but I want to keep it down tonight." She turned and looked at her sister then smirked. "Where are we going tonight?" She asked again.

"Oh mama, can I tell her, please?" Little Hadley bounced into her Auntie's bedroom.

"Not yet. I want to talk to your Aunt first, okay?" Tara smiled at her daughter and picked her up hugging her. "Besides, if it comes from you, she might get all jealous." She whispered in her daughter's ear before placing a kiss on the tiny forehead. Hadley nodded silently grinning at Tori.

"Okay, am I gonna have to beg or something?" Tori asked getting a little frustrated and impatient.

"Fine, Hadley and I met someone today, she was very nice and sweet. Especially to Hadley." Tara thought about how her daughter had an undeniable connection with the famous redhead.

"Goddess Tara, how many times do I have to tell you to stop using your cute little girl to pick up chicks?" Tori laughed picking up her brush and dragging it through her silky hair.

"She doesn't use me!" Hadley stuck her tongue out, then looked at her mama with confused eyes, "Do you?"

"No sweetie. I'd never do that to you. Your Auntie Tori is just jealous because no one's hit on her yet. Besides, isn't it you she takes to the mall and makes you sing or giggle when attractive people walk around?" Tara raised a curious eyebrow, smirking.

"No way!" Tori feigned hurt but then laughed a little. "Fine, sometimes. But I haven't done it since we moved here."

Tara quirked an eyebrow at her her younger sister before continuing, "anyways as I was saying, we met someone and she invited us over for dinner to welcome us into the town." Tara got up and walked into the living room, grabbing Hadley's little packsack. When she returned, she gave it to Hadley and nodded her head to hand the magazine to her sister.

Hadley's tiny hand disappeared into the bag and a grin appeared on her face when she pulled out the books. "Now don't freak okay?" She said before handing the specially autographed magazine to Tori.

Tori took one look at it, and then screamed. "Oh. My. Goddess." She was in shock. "When? I mean…WHEN?" She looked up at her older sister, who just grinned matching the grin on the little blonde's face.

"Earlier at the Market. Hadley and I were waiting in line and she happened to be waiting behind us." Tara watched Tori taking this all in. "So, she invited us to her place for dinner."

"This isn't a funny joke Tara." Tori said, not really believing what she was hearing. "We are actually going to Willow Rosenberg's for dinner?" She looked down at her niece.

Hadley giggled, "It's true Auntie Tori, Mama accepted the invite."

"Now get ready quickly, we should be there in thirty minutes." Tara said smiling as her and her daughter left an awestruck Tori to finish getting ready.

"That was priceless mama, the look on her face." Hadley laughed before running to get her pretty white shoes on.

"It was." Tara grinned slightly then it quickly turned into a frown. "What am I going to wear?" She asked herself almost in minor panic.

--


	3. Connection

I don't own BtVS or it's characters!

Thoughts are in _italics._

**Chapter Three - Connection**

"Check out the busy Wills." Xander smiled putting down a very heavy box.

"We have company coming and I need this place to be spotless and child-friendly." Willow threw the chicken in the oven. "Buff, I thought I asked you guys to help get things in order while I ran and had a shower. Now I am getting all sweaty again, and I don't like being all sweaty when it comes to looking pretty for someone- …I mean, when I just had a shower." Willow babbled looking at five very amused faces.

"Will," Anya raised her hand a bit, not really wanting to get her head bitten off by a very frustrating looking red head. She waited until Willow looked at her almost apologetically. "What ever happened to your girlfriend from Canada? I mean, you two were all with the big plans the last time I heard."

"Anya, baby, did Dawn ever show you the magazine with the very good-looking Canadian model on the front, and the other good-looking red head, that had a big heart ripped shape between them?" Xander asked carefully.

Jessica Paris, the Canadian actress/model was introduced to Willow in Hollywood at a party bash two years proir. They went out together and eventually things got a little more serious. The two became Hollywood's favourite 'gay' couple, and when word was out that 'vows' were in store for the couple, the media went crazy, invading their already little private life.

It caused a conflict between Willow and Jessica, knowing that they were going to have to part ways eventually. Willow wanted to remain in California or the states close to it because of her family, friends, and the home schooling she had been doing while she was away from UC Sunnydale.

Jessica wanted to head back home to Montreal and stay there with her family and friends. Neither woman wanted to part, so they called it off. The tabloids had a field day with all of this, and made up their own stories of why and how they parted.

"Oh yeah!" Anya remembered. "I just read that she was hopefully going to try and work things out with you two. I just got confused."

"That's okay. Jess and I had a great year and a half. But it just wouldn't work. Besides, I'm finally over that, and ready to move on." Willow slowed down a bit. "See, this Willow is all calm-"

The doorbell sounded throughout the house.

"-Oh Goddess, they're here!" The red head rushed over to the mirror in the foyer, and checked out her hair; smoothing down her burgundy peasant top, and black skirt. She tried to walk calmly over to the door.

Taking a deep breath before opening it; there stood a very beautiful Tara wearing a well fitted white blouse, with dark denim jeans that hugged every curve perfectly. The little girl was wearing a baby blue dress that matched the same colour as her eyes. Beside her was a young teenager, hair long, about the same length as Dawns, wearing a sweater, and khaki's.

"Hi Willow!" Hadley stepped forward and hugged the red head, wrapping her tiny arms around her hips. Willow laughed, and picked up the small girl.

"Well hey Hadley, seems like years ago since I last seen you." Willow grinned, and caught they eye of Tara. "And who are these beautiful women standing out in the brisk breeze?"

Hadley giggled. "That's my mama silly. You met her earlier, she does look like a stranger though doesn't she? Usually she wears her hair up in a sloppy bun, but tonight she looks extra beautiful."

Willow took a second to smile at the oldest Maclay, "she sure does," she agreed with the small blonde. "Well, you guys gonna come in, or spend the evening out on the porch?" She teased softly.

Before Willow could close the screen door, Brady came running in out of nowhere towards Tori and Tara. "Brady! Down!" She softly scolded as the puppy jumped up on Tara.

"Oh puppy!" Hadley jumped out of Willow's arms and went straight to the puppy, who started to lick all over the tiny face. The giggles of the little girl released some tension and nervousness.

"Tara, you look amazing." Willow breathed, her green eyes holding blue captive. "And you," she turned towards the silent teenager, "must be Tori. I'm Willow."

"Yeah, I mean, I know. You're like the greatest ever. I mean, beauty wise - and fashion." Tori spit out. _Stupid! Now you sound like some crazed fan!_

"Thank you. Why don't you ladies come into the living room and make yourselves at home." Willow took their coats and hung them up. Then trying to urge them forward, she placed her hand on the small of Tara's back guiding her to the living room.

"Lovely home." Tara managed to say. "It's all warm and cozy." She turned to look at Willow, causing the red head's hands to slide around her waist, onto her stomach, and smiled. "Thanks for inviting us for supper."

_Oh wow, she's so beautiful, and warm, and cozy. Wha…wait, that's how she described my house_. Willow swallowed and noticed Brady jump up on the couch again. "Brady, come on boy," she walked over to pick up the puppy. "Sorry, he kinda loves that couch. Dawn!"

The teenager came running into the living room. "What?"

"Did you tie up Brady, or just put him outside free to roam?" Willow playfully asked.

"I was going to tie her up, but then watching you get all flustered about having a beautiful wo-" The teen's mouth was clamped shut by Buffy, who came out after her.

"Sorry, little sisters. Never can live with them or without them. This is Dawn," Buffy released her hand to allow Dawn say a small 'hi', "And I'm Buffy, one of Willow's best friends.

"Nice to meet you two. I'm Tara, this is Tori, and that little girl who is playing with the pup, is my daughter Hadley." Tara shook the hands of the Summers girls. "Had?"

"Yeah mama?" Hadley heard her name and made her way to the grown ups.

"Sweetie, this is Dawn and Buffy, Willow's friends." Tara said playing with the blonde curls of her daughter's.

Hadley smiled, and shook their hands as well. "A pleasure to meet you."

"Awwww!" Dawn smiled and knelt down to be eye level with the little girl. "Aren't you just the cutest little girl."

Hadley blushed and put her head down, allowing her curls to cover her face.

"So, how about we move this into the dining room then, dinner should be ready. Dawn, did you want to help us in the kitchen?" Willow asked.

"I wanna help too. Can I mama?" Hadley grabbed Willow's hand for emphasis.

Tara looked at Willow, and saw the red head nodded. "That's fine sweetie. Just be good."

"I'll help too." Tori spoke up for the first time since her 'crazed fan' stutter. She looked up in time to notice Dawn smiling gratefully.

"More help, the better." Dawn smirked and watched Tori pick up her niece, following them into the kitchen.

Buffy stood there quietly with Tara in the foyer. "Why don't I show you to the dining room?"

Introductions were made around the table by the rest of them. Willow had placed herself purposely beside Tara.

"So where is it that you lived before?" Anya asked as Willow and Buffy started cleaning the table off. Tara asked to help, but Willow insisted that she was a guest and should remain seated while they retrieved the desert.

"Oregon." Tara answered. "It was a very small town, everyone knew everyone. I know Sunnydale is smaller, but it sure beats Lillian."

"Mama moved us here because she said that Tori would get a better education and so will I. Plus, it's a change from Lillian and we wouldn't of met Willow and you guys." Hadley's eyes sparkled brightly.

"Oh, you're going to school here?" Dawn asked Tori.

"Yeah, my senior year; I enrolled earlier today, so Tuesday I begin school at Sunnydale High."

"Really? Me too! I mean, not my senior year, but junior. The school is new too, the old one kinda burnt down after Buffy, Willow, and Xander graduated."

"Who graduated?" Willow asked coming in carrying plates and forks for everyone.

"You." Hadley smiled. "Dawn was telling us about the old school."

"Right! That school gave me the creeps." Buffy shuddered at the memories of all the demons that stirred up hell - literally.

"Cake?" Tara asked raising an eyebrow at the red head, smirking.

"Um, yeah. I was going to save it for my dog's birthday, but then how pathetic would that be? I mean, Brady is just a pup, and chocolates not good for him anyways. I hope you like chocolate. I mean I didn't even bother to ask-"

"Willow babble." Tara smiled, reaching over to grab Willow's hand, squeezing gently, before letting go.

"I can't believe I just witnessed the nervous Willow babble." Tori giggled.

Dawn placed a hand on Tori's shoulder, and leaned in to her ear whispering. "You'll witness it a lot more now that Tara won her attention."

"What?" Tori swallowed, trying to forget about the warm breath swirling by her ear. _You couldn't have waited a few more days to develop an instant crush Tore?_

"Well, Willow doesn't babble unless she's nervous right? And she only seems to babble when Tara looks at her with the eyebrow, lop-sided grin thing." Dawn explained before leaning back into her chair and started to eat her slice of cake.

Tori stared at the brunette for a minute before smiling. "I like you." She said no trace of shyness.

Dawn smiled back, her eyes glowing. "That's good to know."

----

Willow slipped outside after hours of talking with everyone. It was getting late and she wanted to clear her head before heading to L.A. the next morning for another photo shoot.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Tara asked stepping outside on the porch.

Willow turned her head towards Tara and let the biggest grin come over her face. "For you, it's on me," she scooted up and patted the empty spot beside her on the porch swing. Tara sat down beside her and shivered at the coldness, smiling softly at Willow when she pulled the blanket off the swing and onto their laps.

"So what are you thinking about?" Tara softly asked.

"Stars and tomorrow's torturous day." Willow shifted so that her head was close to Tara's shoulder.

"Stars are always good to think about, but torturous is never a good word." Tara closed her eyes smelling the sweet strawberry scent radiating off of Willow. "You do mean stars as in the sky right?" She asked a bit sheepishly.

"Of course! Looking out at the stars here is just so peaceful. That's why I love coming home on the holidays – the stars. At my loft in Beverly Hills, there are too many lights from the city that I can't even see a single one."

"Oh, you're only on holiday?" Tara asked quietly.

"Yeah, until after the actual holidays. I gave myself three and a half months off because I needed it. To get away from everything, the cameras, lights, rowdy people." Willow sat up and turned towards the blonde. "Which is good because that means I can show you around Sunnydale. I mean, you've lived here for a month already, this I know, but still ever been to the Bronze?"

"No, can't say I have." Tara smiled. "Willow?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you being so nice? It's not that we don't appreciate it, it's just we're-"

"Strangers?" Willow finished. "Tara, I know, I just met you today. But what and whom I met, I like. And I have a confession to make; I fell in love with your little girl. She's amazing. You have a beautiful family." She noticed Tara grinning. "What?"

"And here I thought you were gonna say you fell in love with me." Tara teased, but blushing as she did so.

"Hmmm…" Willow sat back and just smiled teasingly. The connection between the two women was impossibly strong.

"Thank you Will, for everything today." Tara said as she started a smooth pace with the swing.

"My pleasure. Where is Hadley?" Willow asked realizing that she hasn't heard the cute little blonde giggle in at least an hour.

"Sleeping, she fell asleep on the couch with Brady." Tara bit her bottom lip just in case she got Brady in trouble.

"She's gonna spoil my puppy." Willow laughed.

"From what I hear with everyone else, you already spoil that puppy." Tara smirked, she let her hand fall on Willow's. She felt the red head lace their fingers together.

"Busted!" Willow murmured softly, her green eyes catching the beautiful dark blue eyes. _Why is it that I want to be all over her? Is the energy and connection that strong?_ "You found me out Miss Maclay. How shall I be punished?"

"No punishment." Tara simply answered. "You're off the hook. Introducing Dawn and Tori was brilliant, it has been hard for her to find any friends. Plus Hadley already wants to move in or steal your dog away. You've made them quite happy, Willow." Tara smiled gratefully, their laced fingers squeezing together gently.

"Why don't you three stay here tonight?" Willow blurted out.

"What?" The blonde quirked an eyebrow. "First off, I wouldn't want to impose-"

"Pfft!" Willow turned her head and realized they were closer than she thought, faces coming together nose-to-nose. "I have a three spare rooms Tara. You can pick anyone you'd like," she finished off with a whisper.

"I don't know," Tara whispered back, her hand coming up to tuck red stray hair behind freckled ear.

"Please?" Willow begged, desperate to never let the night end. "I'd have to worry about you getting home safely. Hadley's already sleeping, I have a lot of extra clothes here for you, Tori, and Hadley. I mean, you and Tori can raid my closet and I have my old kid clothes for Hadley. Please?"

"You really want me to stay don't you?" Tara saw thoughtfulness in the emerald orbs.

Willow nodded slowly, licking her lips. "Yeah, I really do." She leaned in, her lips meeting Tara's. A small amount of current electricity coursed through their lips in the brief soft kiss.

"Tara!" Then the door being swung open caused them to jump back before they could question anything else.

----


	4. Hadley Maria Maclay

**Chapter 4 – Hadley Maria Maclay**

"Tara!" Tori walked out the screen door.

Willow and Tara pulled back immediately, looking at each other, wondering what just happened. "There you are." Tori sat on the railing across from the swing. "Dawn kind of invited me over to stay at her place tonight. I was hoping you'd say yes."

"Um..." Tara tried to think, but couldn't. Her mind was still reeling from the almost kiss with a famous _stranger. _"Sure, I'm just going to wake up Hadley and I'll be heading home."

"But I thought you were going to stay here?" Willow pouted, and feeling unsure why the blonde changed her mind. "I mean, at least for a little while longer. I may be getting a little selfish, but tomorrow I am heading to L.A. for a photo shoot, and I really don't want to move off the swing, because I like sitting here with you and I have no clue what that has to do with L.A but-"

"I'll stay for a while longer." Tara smiled cutting off Willow's adorable babble. "Tori, are you sure it's okay with Buffy and her mom?"

"Well, Buffy suggested it because I guess Dawn and I were being a little too loud. She didn't want us to wake Hadley. Ms. Summer's is out of town for the month on some gallery convention." Tori turned her lips into the famous Maclay pout. "Please Tare? I promise to do extra Hadley watching."

"Hadley watching?" Tara questioned, raising her eyebrow.

"Well, Hadley will be five, right? No longer considered a baby; so her and I thought 'Hadley watching' would be more appropriate."

"Go." The older sister rolled her eyes with a smirk. "Be back at home by lunch, I'm taking you and Hadley school shopping." She pointed her finger in Tori's direction, "and don't keep Buffy up all night. I know how you get when you kick into giggle fit mode."

"Yes ma'am! I love you!" Tori hopped off the railing and leapt into her sister's arms.

"Awww, sisterly love." Willow sat back and watched.

"I love you too. Don't you need clothes?" Tara asked.

"Um, Dawn said she'd lend me some. I'm gonna go and tell her. Are you staying here tonight?"

"Yeah, are you?" Willow asked looking at Tara with her big green eyes.

"It is tempting..." The blonde smiled softly, her hand holding Willow's under the blanket.

"I already said yes you could, silly." Willow sat back and started to watch the stars again.

"Willow, thank you so much for dinner and everything else. I'm sorry for acting all 'crazed'." Tori stood up watching the red head intently.

"You're forgiven." Willow teased. "Tori," she watched the young teenager turn around to face her, "you are welcomed here whenever you'd like."

Tori felt excitement rise. "Thank you." She simply said before heading back into the warm house.

Minutes of silence fell down upon the two Wiccans. Both lost in their own worlds. Thinking about what had just happened just minutes ago before being interrupted. The kiss was brief, but powerful.

"Tara?" Willow finally broke the silence. She waited for Tara to look her way. "I'm sorry about earlier. I couldn't help myself. I don't usual go around kissing beautiful women like that, I mean, when I just meet them. I am not like that at all." _Shut up shut up shut up! Making things worse is not going to make things better!_

"I'm not sorry." Tara simply said before gazing back up at the dark sky.

"You're not?" Willow furrowed her brow slightly before realizing what Tara just implied. "You mean- I- you didn't think I was a freak or something?"

Tara laughed, and looked back at the flustered red head. "Will, there are some things you're going to have to know about me. First of all, I would've responded to that kiss if Tori hadn't ruined it," she watched the emotions flooding over Willow's face while smiling cheekily.

"Tara? Can I ask you a tiny personal question?" Willow hesitantly asked.

"Am I gay?" Tara simply and somehow read the mind of red headed woman. "Yeah."

"Uh, yeah, how'd you know I was gonna ask that?"

"Just a guess I guess." Tara smiled and reached out to brush a stray hair off of Willow's forehead.

"But Hadley-"

"It's a long story." Tara let her gaze wonder back up at the stars. "I was sixteen and it was six months before my mom passed away. I fought with my father to get my license when I turned sixteen. It took a while, but he finally gave in. On one condition, I could only use the vehicle for running errands for him or my brother. My mom had moved out when I was 14 and tried to fight for custody for Tori and I, but every time there was a court day, mom was in the hospital because she was sick. So naturally the judge thought it was best that we live with my father. Donnie didn't really care either way, being the oldest, he figured staying where he was, he could get away with a lot." Tara took a deep breath and paused.

"Sorry to hear that." Willow softly said before resting her head on Tara's shoulder. This urged Tara to continue.

"Anyways, one night my brother had this birthday bash to go to and he said he'd need a designated driver to pick him and his friend up when the party was over. He never had school but I did, so I tried to explain to my father that picking up Donnie at such a late hour would probably make me late for class the next day. He didn't care. So, of course, I had to follow orders and stay up until whenever Donnie called to let me know he was ready to leave." Tara tried to fight the lump in her throat. Willow noticed the pause and looked up at the blonde's profile.

"You don't have to talk about it." Willow sat up and pulled Tara closer to her, letting the blonde relax into her embrace. "It's fine Tara, you don't have to talk about it if it hurts." She stroked the long blonde strands.

"I want to. I haven't talked about it for a while. Even then, it seemed I never really got it out right." Tara sighed feeling the warmth surrounding her. Before she felt a cold shiver from the breeze, Willow pulled up the small blanket around the beautiful blonde. "When I pulled up to the house where everyone was getting ready to leave, I noticed Donnie's friend, Jack, waiting for me. I unlocked the door, allowing him to come in. He told me Donnie was just saying bye to his date and that he'd be out shortly. So we sat out there waiting for him for at least 10minutes. Jack decided to keep me company by getting into the passenger seat. Things were okay until he kept asking me if I was cold. I'd so no, but he kept moving closer."

"Tara, I am so sorry." Willow pulled Tara closer as her body sobbed silently after telling her the story.

"It's not your fault Willow." Tara finally said. "You don't need to do any apologizing."

"Well who else is going to?" Willow asked a bit upset. "You are a very very strong woman Tara Maclay. Raising a child at sixteen."

"When my father found out I was pregnant, he kicked me out after I refused to get an abortion. My mom welcomed me in with open arms and my father never even cared. No more court dates, nothing. He just thought I belonged with my mom because in his eyes we were both useless. My mom wanted me to tell the police about Jack, but I didn't want to stir up any more trouble. Before my mom passed away, six months into my pregnancy, she promised that not a drop of 'Jack' would be in my baby; that the child would purely be just me." Tara smiled at the memory of when Hadley was born. She felt nothing but love and her mother's blessed aura around the little girl.

"No wonder she's a cute pocket sized Tara walking around." Willow giggled, resting her chin in the crook of Tara's neck.

Tara inhaled sharply, feeling warm breath on her skin. "Yes, my own lil mini me that completes me," she laughed.

"Mike Myers is a funny guy." Willow chuckled softly.

"I forgot you were in the likes of movie stars." Tara said seriously, honestly forgetting how many people knew about the red head's life.

"That's really a good thing Tara." Willow whispered. "You wouldn't believe how many people want to be your friend to get their fifteen minutes of fame."

"Well I'm not many people." Tara simply stated.

"So when did Tori live with you and Hadley?" Willow changed the subject not wanting to interrupt the great moment by saying or doing something that would make the blonde change her mind and go home.

"Right after our mother died. I mean right after the funeral service, she had her bags packed and came over to live with me. I was more the happy to welcome her in; I didn't want her to be the 'Cinder Tara'. I managed to keep down a job after Hadley was born, and did home schooling. I only fell one year back, but I am on the right track now." Tara smiled again, remembering the time Tori panicked when her water broke. "It was fun to watch a 12 year old run around like a headless chicken. Especially because she was making fun of the way I walked. So when my water broke, I had the best time laughing."

"That's one way to keep calm." Willow giggled. "Who named Hadley?"

"My mother named her Hadley Maria. I wanted her to name her because I knew that she wouldn't have enough time to live before…passing. She had cancer and it was making her weaker and weaker. Hadley is my middle name, and Maria is Tori's."

"You all have such beautiful names. " The redhead smiled and played with a strand of golden hair.

Tara shifted her body, so her head rested in the redhead's lap. "The stars are beautiful tonight, all with the twinkle. Are they always like this?"

Willow couldn't help but stare at the blondes beautiful features. "No, never a night like this." She whispered before resting her head back and gazed up at the stars. "Only when they know someone special is watching them." Willow replied, before closing her eyes, surrendering to the comfortable silence.

----


	5. Morni'night

**Chapter 5A – Morni'night**

"I can't find it!" Willow mumbled, throwing clothes out of her closet and onto the bed. "Where is it?" She was looking for her favourite jacket. "I am way late, it takes two hours to get to L.A., I haven't had breakfast and I have to go to the bathroom. Great, and now I am talking to myself." Willow was getting a little frustrated. She had already gotten a wakeup call from Orlando, her agent and such. Time was running out and she only had three hours until she had to be at the studio.

"You're not talking to yourself Willow, I'm listening." A soft voice said behind her.

Willow turned around and saw a little blonde peek through her door. "Hadley, what are you doing up? It's still early."

"I need a glass of water." Hadley simply said walking into the master bedroom, plopping herself on top of the pile of clothes on Willow's bed.

"Tell you what, you help me find a dark denim jacket and I'll go get your water. Sound fair?" Willow smiled as she watched Hadley nod her head vigorously before she jumped off the bed and ran to the closet; disappearing. "Had, make you sure you don't get lost in there, Mama will miss you."

"No worries pretty lady!" Hadley came out wearing an over sized denim jacket, the sleeves almost dragging on the floor. "Is this what you were looking for?"

"You're a life saver!" Willow picked up the small girl, hugging her. Her heart grew with more love, if that was possible, as she felt Hadley squeeze even tighter. "How about that water? Is your Mama still sleeping?"

Tara and Willow had finally left the swing the night before. Willow ran to the spare room to get everything neat and tidy; pulling out extra blankets and pillows and a little teddy for Hadley.

Tara decided that her and her daughter would share the bed, seeing as it was more than big enough for the both of them.

"Mama is still sleeping, like a peaceful baby." Hadley giggled all the way down the stairs. Willow sat her down on the counter while getting a small glass and pulling out a water bottle to pour.

After Hadley drank the water she had, she yawned. "Willow?" She asked in a tiny tired voice.

"What is it baby girl?" Willow stood in front of her.

"Can you tuck me back into bed?"

"Of course. First, your Mama told me that you usually like pancakes on Sunday mornings. So let me get the ingredients so she can make you some and fill up that tiny belly of yours." Willow quickly found everything. She scribbled a note saying that milk's in the fridge and where to find the utensils and plates. "There we go, now jump on my back."

Quietly, Willow opened the door, to find the sleeping blonde in a peaceful position. _Were these Maclay ladies a gift sent from the Goddess herself? _"This is your stop, thank you for flying the Red Tree Air Line." Willow whispered quietly, lowering Hadley down on the bed.

Hadley was hit with the giggles. "Red Tree Air Line! I get it! Willow Tree, you're hair is red…you're funny Willow." The little girl looked back at her mother, who was now stirring. "Oh oh, hurry, don't move, if you don't make any movement, she'll think she's dreaming and that you're a mirror." Hadley whispered in a panicked voice, halting her movements abruptly.

Willow laughed at the curly blonde.

"Mirage sweetie, not mirror." A sleepy voice said, her voice tracing a little giggle in it. "What time is it?"

"Six in the morning." Willow answered softly.

Tara sat straight up, totally confused as to where she was. Rubbing her eyes, she focused on a well-dressed redhead. "Willow?"

"That'd be me," Willow smiled, patting her clothes nervously. "Sorry to wake you, just putting cutie back to bed. Get some sleep okay?" She moved to the head of the bed and gently took off the denim coat Hadley was still wearing. She pulled covers up to Hadley's small chin and leaned in to give her a kiss on the forehead. "Morni'night."

"I thought you were on holiday?" Tara asked quietly watching the redhead approach the door.

"I am but there's a Vanity Fair cover shoot. It was set for a later date than the original. It just so happened to be on my second day of vacation, but who am I to complain?" Willow smiled sweetly. "I should be back around eight tonight, hopefully earlier."

"Thank you Will, again, for everything. No one else would've done this. It was very much appreciated." Tara grinned shyly.

"Anytime. I should go though, Orlando will have a cow if I'm not at least thirty minutes early." Willow waved and was about to close the door.

"Willow?" Hadley whispered. The redhead looked over at the tiny frame, "You forgot to give Mama a kiss." She grinned before closing her large blue eyes and turning her back towards her mother.

Willow walked back into the room and over to Tara's side. Slowly she bent down, and placed a feather light kiss on the blonde's forehead. "Mornin'night," she pulled back smiling and then left the room feeling fully awake and ready to start the day. Ready to get the day over with so she could get back and find herself in the company of one gorgeous blonde.

----

"Miss Rosenberg!" A tall dark man came running towards the walking redhead. "If you were any more minutes late, I would've called your Wiccan ass and fired you."

"Chill Orlando, you couldn't fire me even if you wanted to." Willow laughed, sliding her sunglasses on top of her head. "It was a beautiful ride here this morning."

"Chirpy this morning are we? The Willow I know doesn't like an early morning shooting." Orlando handed Willow a freshly made Mocha.

"Oh Mocha!!" Willow grabbed it excitedly and found her seat in the make-up chair. "So, you never did tell me who else is going to be on this photo shoot."

"Right. Well, I wanted to make sure you got here first before I told you." Orlando handed a brush to the make-up artist, who started to work on the redhead.

"Why? Can't be that bad." Willow laughed before a figure caught her eye in the mirror.

"No, it's not. I just love watching you squirm." Orlando laughed. "Willow, Jess isn't coming. I thought maybe you heard."

"Heard? About?"

"Jessica, she turned down this shoot. Something about wanting to stay in her own country." Orlando took off out the door, leaving the redhead in thought.

"I thought maybe you heard." Libby, the make-up artist pointed out.

"Um, no. But that's okay. The last time Jessica and I talked, she found this cool college that she'd like to attend too. I am glad she's happy though." Willow smiled, remembering the conversation between her and the Canadian. It was short, but it was like complete closure to their relationship. And whatever the media said about them was long forgotten.

"It's about time you're finding someone else." Libby smirked through the reflection of the mirror.

"How'd you know?"

"Willow, I've known you for over two years, I see that glow you are wearing." Libby swirled the chair around so she was face to face with the redhead. "So spill. Who is she and when do I get to meet her?"

"_SHE, _is Tara. I met her yesterday." Willow beamed, "Her and her family."

"Whoa! Family? Okay Will, remember when you and I had that talk about moving too fast? Need I remind you that you were the one telling me that when I eloped in Las Vegas with Allan?"

"It's not that fast. Nothing happened between us, except for the small tiny kiss on my front porch…" Willow allowed herself to slip back into her daydream about the night before. "And her daughter-"

"-daughter? You know straight women never work out!"

"You would know!" Willow snorted.

"Hey now. That's not fair." Libby frowned, "that was last year, I was drunk and lonely. Tina happened to be-"

"Please Lib…no details. Besides Tara's…well, she likes women too."

"But her daughter..."

"Long story, besides, who I date and kiss is none of your business." Willow got out of the chair and headed out to the studio space.

"Get back here, I am not done with you yet! You have no make-up." Libby followed her.

"Who needs make-up, when you've got a Tara and a Hadley?" The redhead smiled and popped a kiss on Libby's forehead.

"Now you're really freaking me out!" Libby yelled back. "Orlando's gonna kill me," she pouted looking back at her make-up supplies.

----


	6. Mochas!

**Chapter 5B – Mochas!!!**

"Mama mama mama mama mama…" Hadley sang at the island counter in Willow's kitchen.

"Hadley, not that I don't love your little song, but maybe to make a little more…musical, yea? You can try to put more lyrics into it." Tara sweetly said as she dished up a couple of funny shaped pancakes on her daughter's plate.

"Oh, I can do that." Hadley cleared her throat. "Mama and Willow up in a tree, S-M-I-L-I-N-G-"

"Look at that, breakfast is ready." Tara said quickly blushing, and this did not go passed her Hadley.

"Mama is sitting in Willow's tree, B-U-S-H-I-N-G..."

Tara nearly choked on her pancake, hiding the laughter that wanted to come out by taking a large sip of milk. Hadley looked a tad confused and since she was one for asking questions, Tara attacked her before the little girl could open her mouth.

Hadley giggled as her mother attacked her tiny tummy, tickling her.

"How long do I have to tickle you before you eat? And honey, you forgot the 'L' in blushing." She cleared her throat, still quite amused by her daughter's spelling error and poor choice of words.

"Well, I can't eat if you're tickling me." Hadley said still quivering from the giggles. "So, she kissed you this morning…"

"She kissed you too sweetie." Tara sat beside the small blonde, grabbing the syrup to make the pancakes that much sweeter.

"True bugaboo!"

"Oh honey, hanging out with Auntie Tori is finally catching up with you." Tara said smiling, thinking of all the weird vocab her sister got her daughter hooked on.

"Mama? Can I play with Brady before we go?" Hadley asked almost begging.

"Yes you may, after you eat and get cleaned up. We should be back home soon so we can get you bathed. I need to have a quick shower before we head out for back to school shopping."

"O shopping!! I love shopping! Can Brady come?" The excitement in the child's voice almost made it impossible for her mother to say no.

Almost.

"I don't think so sweetie. Willow might come home and find her precious puppy missing. We wouldn't want to make Willow sad now would we?"

"No ma'am!" Hadley smirked, "But you could always make her happy."

"Hadley Maria Maclay!" Tara scolded lightly. "I think you're little belly is full enough, why don't you go wash up."

"Okay Mama," Hadley jumped off her stool and hugged Tara before heading down the hallway. Tara heard the tiny voice start to sing her little song again.

"She could've at least spelt it K-I-S-S-I-N-G." The Wiccan felt the ends of her lips curl up into a sultry smile. _To have those lips on mine again._

**----**

"You mean it?" Willow ran to get her car keys out of her dressing room.

"Yes Miss Rosenberg, but we're gonna have to reschedule." Orlando said as he followed around a very rushed Willow.

"So do it then. In the mean time, can really head home?"

"Yes, but-"

"No buts Or! I am off to find Tara. If you wanna talk business, email me." Willow patted the man on the head and grinned.

"Tara? Wait…email?? Willow!" It was no use, the redhead was already gone. "I'm supposed to let you know that you're presenting at the L.A. fashion show." Orlando threw his hands in the air, "why bother,she never listens anyway, very stubborn. If only I could warn this Tara…wait…Tara?? Who's Tara?"

"Willow's new love interest." Libby said walking past the tall man.

**----**

Dawn woke up to the soft playing of music. She turned her head to find Tori sleeping peacefully beside her. She looked back to find her alarm going off again. "Ugh! I need a new alarm clock." She whispered.

"What's that?" A very sleepy voice whispered.

"Nothing, it's okay." Dawn smiled. "You can go back to sleep if you want. I'm just gonna go grab a shower."

"What time is it?" Tori asked with her eyes still closed.

"Nine thirty, I can wake you up around ten if you'd like."

"No, it's okay. Wait…yeah, okay." Tori giggled, her eyes still shut. "Tare would have my head if she found out that I stayed up until five in the morning and woke up at nine."

"Oh, you're not like one of those, 'I'm not a morning person so back off until I had my fix of mochas' kinda person ara ya?" Dawn smirked when she saw Tori's eyebrow lift and one eye looking at her.

"Can't say I am Miss Summers, besides, never had a mocha before." Tori snickered.

Colour Dawn shocked! "You work at a café and you _never_ had a mocha? You do realize if Willow heard you say that, she'd drag your butt over to the Espresso Pump, and pump your body full of caffeine." Dawn turned her whole body towards Tori's, smirking.

The girls found out a lot about each other the night before. Dawn had a few close friends from school and growing up, but she found herself drawn more to the new brunette. She swore Tori was even flirting with her the longer they stayed up during the night.

"Well I'd rather have you pump me. I mean- I meant that uh- would you look at the time! I just remembered that I have to meet Tara for some shopping." Tori quickly got out of bed not even wanting to look at the brunette sitting beside her. Her four hour dream of Dawn didn't help her sleepy brain any. _Tore, you barely know the girl. You don't even know if she likes girls, crushing on the straight ones is not a way to start out in a new town!. She_ was so embarrassed; she didn't even notice Dawn's giggle fest.

"Tore," Dawn managed to say, her hand grazing the other girl's, "what are you doing tonight?"

"Um, nothing, w-why?" Tori asked a bit hesitantly.

"Come out for coffee with me, I'll make sure there'll be plenty of pumpin'... of sugar that is." Dawn smiled sweetly. "It's on me." _Technically, I'll be doing some pumping... kinda. Summers, stop it._

"Sure. That'll be great." Tori stood there for a minute, "Around six?" She asked shyly.

"Perfect!" Dawn said excitedly. _Whoa, back up…did I just ask her out on a date? Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod! _ "I'll meet you at Willow's."

The girls smiled and stared at each other for a few seconds before Tori got up to change. "Hey, thanks for letting me crash here last night Dawn," she said sincerely, licking her lips.

Dawn nodded and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Eh, you're kinda cool. I guess I could have you over again sometime."

Tori laughed and grabbed her purse, "well since I thoroughly enjoyed your annoying company, I'll consider the invite."

Blue eyes met a darker blue and red crept up on both of the teenager's faces. "See you later," Tori finally made the move and thanked Buffy on her way out the door of the Summers' house.

_Did I just get asked out? Dawn did ask me out, right? Ugh! I need Hadley, she'd know what to make of this!_

----


	7. Evening Visit

**_Don't own BtVS or otherwise. Hadley and Tori are mine!_**

**Chapter Six ****A – Evening Visit**

Willow arrived home around one in the afternoon. She quickly ran into to the house, hoping that Hadley and Tara were still around, only to find it empty. "Damn!"

Finally realizing that she rushed out of the house so fast she never even had breakfast, the redhead made her way to the kitchen. "I just had two mochas, why do I have to be addicted to them?" She stopped when she noticed a note in perfect script on the fridge door.

_**Willow**_

_****_

Again, I cannot thank you enough for letting Hadley and I spend the night. Did I mention how very sweet it was of you? Well it was. I washed the dishes I used, and Hadley helped me fill up Brady's bowls. I hope to see you soon, and was wondering, maybe, if you'd like, you'd come over to my place, and I could cook you dinner. It'd be really nice to have you with us at least one night. So we can repay the favour. Hadley asked me to write that she hopes the photo shoot went well, and that she's pretty sure you looked beautiful. Which, I'm sure she's right, because you always do.

_**Always…**_

_**Tara and Hadley**_

Willow smiled and placed a tiny kiss on the small picture, of Brady, Hadley drew. She turned around and saw the small puppy looking at her. "Spoiled are you? I believe you love Hadley now, I just might have to have her as your official dog sitter." She grinned.

Not long after she threw some strawberries in her cereal, the phone rang. Willow rolled her eyes, hoping that it wasn't as important because she didn't want to get up from her stool at the breakfast bar.

The answering machine picked up. "This is Willow, I am not home right now, so could you please leave a message, and I'll get back to you. Thank you."

_"Willow, hey it's Tara…"_

Willow nearly spit out her milk and choked when she heard that smooth voice. She quickly grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

_"Hello? Willow, I thought you were in L.A.?"_

"I was, now I'm back. A couple of models got sick and some others never showed up, so this is me, at home." Willow sat back, wiping her face and the counter that splattered with milk. "And I thought you were shopping?"

"_I'm__ just heading off now. I, um, was calling to let you know that Hadley took the teddy bear you gave her to sleep with. I was gonna return after shopping."_ Tara's voice sang.

"Oh no. She can keep him. I have Mr. Snuggles she can have Mrs. Snuggles, but you can always stop by after anyways. Buffy is off doing some sister thing with Dawn until five, and Xander and Anya are well…busy." The desperation in the redhead's voice couldn't be anymore obvious.

_"Sure, I mean, Tori said she was meeting Dawn there around six to go out for coffee, so maybe Hadley and I will join…on one condition."_

"And that is…"

_"Dinner, here, say…Friday night? I'd make it earlier, but with night classes starting, and school starting Tuesday, it seems hectic. Plus we're having Hadley's birthday party, and it'd mean a lot to her of you showed up."_

"You cut a hard bargain, but who am I to decline a free meal. I wouldn't want to miss a good party." Willow laughed. "Friday it is. Oh, and if you ever want someone to walk you to and back from night classes, I'll be more than happy to do it. I was taking some day classes, so I know my way around the campus pretty good."

_"Then I must be so lucky to have someone to lead me where to go; I'd get lost so fast_._"_ Tara giggled. She looked over to find her daughter looking a little impatient. _"Will, I have to go, Hadley is in serious need of shopping."_

Willow smiled picturing what the little blonde looked like at waiting for her mama to get off the phone. "Ok,ay have fun, and see you tonight?"

"Tonight it is!" Tara was ecstatic that her and Willow were getting along so well.

--

The clock ticked and ticked, the time just couldn't go by fast enough for a certain redhead. The sun was about to set and she knew Buffy was getting ready to do a first sweep in the cemetery.

Willow couldn't help but feel a strong connection with the blonde Wiccan. She felt like she wanted to tell Tara everything, she wanted to let her in her private life and trust her with everything she had to offer. At first the feeling was a little confusing for the redhead, not knowing if she was making the right decisions, but Tara gave her no bad irky feelings at all.

Willow felt that the wiccan in them both was what made them instantly attracted to each other, however she couldn't deny the gorgeous blonde hair and baby blue eyes either.

Willow's life in Sunnydale wasn't all that normal from most, mostly always running from vampires and demons. With her best friend being a vampire slayer & herself a witch, she never considered the risk in letting the Maclay's get close to her. _Hadley is too young; she doesn't need to know about this stuff. No one should ever have to go through that at all. Not even Buffy. _

She sat at her kitchen table with her laptop in front of her, not really paying attention to her demon research, but pondering over her newest friends.

"Is she here?" Dawn came bursting through the back door, excited on her feet.

"Who?"

"Tor- I mean Tara." Dawn frowned a bit, shrugging. "Tori called me after she got back from shopping and told me-"

"Dawnie, Tara already mentioned you were meeting Tori here tonight. It's okay." Willow smiled when she saw the blush appear on the brunette's face. "Ah. Willow sees what's going on here."

"Wha- Nothing's going on. What do you mean you see?"

"Tori, coffee, you, coffee...Dawnie I was sixteen before." Willow shut-down her laptop, and grinned at the young Summers.

"Have no clue what you are talking about." Dawn pretended to be offended, but truthfully, lying was one thing she couldn't possibly do. "Will! She's _never_ had coffee or mochas or anything to that sugary content!" The teenager said seriously, knowing that half of that was the truth.

"What? _None?!_" Willow raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "How can somebody work at a café and not try what they sell? Isn't that like, against the business policy? I need to go and witness this event, you know? Everyone needs to try a mocha at least once!"

"See, this is why I'm taking her out. Besides, you'll probably have your hands full anyways. Am I right?" Dawn gave her best impression of Willow's eyebrows lifting up.

"You betchya!!" Willow happily agreed.

"Thought s-" Dawn was cut of by the gentle knock on the door. "Oh…here, they, now…I mean, they're here now!" She went running into the foyer, with a small puppy at her heels barking like crazy. "Brady." She scolded in a whisper. She straightened her hair before opening the door.

"Dawn!" Hadley smiled and hugged her. "Is Willow home?"

"Yes, she's in the kitchen I believe. Willow! Get your skinny butt out here."

Willow came out and when she took one look at Tara, it just felt like she hadn't seen her in ages. "I was just, uh, putting some tea on, and hot cocoa for Hadley."

"Mmmmmmmm!" Hadley smiled before falling to her knees to play with Brady. "Willow? Can I keep your puppy?"

"Sweetie, remember what I said about making Willow sad? We don't her to be sad." Tara said as she walked into the warmth of the house. Willow decided to welcome her with a hug.

"You said that?" She whispered, before pulling back to meet blue eyes.

"Well yeah, a sad Willow is never a glad Willow." Tara smiled before letting go gently.

"Wouldn't want no weeping Willow's now would ya Had?" Tori finally voiced.

"Nope…never good Auntie Tori."

"So, it's getting a bit dark, why don't you take my car Tor, and be back before, say..." Tara began.

"Eleven?" Tori asked innocently.

"Yeah, eleven's fine." Willow said. "Buffy is out late tonight, so Dawn usually stays with me. Her curfew here is around eleven on non-school nights." The redhead winked at Dawn, who smiled gratefully.

"Alright then, eleven it is." Tara handed Tori the car keys.

Once the teenage girls left, Willow turned to face the two blondes. "So, who wants tea and hot cocoa?"

--


	8. Subtle Flirts

_**Disclaimer: BtVS belongs to ME & Joss Whedon. Hadley & Tori belong to me. **_

**Chapter Six B – Subtle Flirts**

"She fell asleep again?" Willow whispered, walking into the living room with another cup of tea for Tara. She smiled when she saw the small body curled up in a ball on the couch and noticed Tara had covered her daughter up with the blanket that was thrown over the furniture.

"Yeah, I think she wiped herself out shopping. We don't have enough money but I save up for what I can afford. To her, it's like Christmas morning." Tara laughed and rolled her eyes.

"My kind of girl." Willow laughed quietly. "Why don't we take her to the spare bedroom? It's warm in there and when Tori gets back we can gently put her in the car."

Tara smiled and moved to pick Hadley up in her arms. Willow made a beeline straight for the spare room to fluff the pillows; she had to feel useful somehow.

Returning to the living room, the blonde found Willow sitting in front of the fireplace, putting some firewood in.

Willow was so lost in thought that she never heard Tara make her way back into the room. When turned around she found Tara smirking at her. "So, this is why you wanted Hadley to be moved?"

"Uh…no, no no, Tara, I just…ugh. No. I figured maybe we could talk? You know, get to learn more about each other." Willow blew the bangs out of her eyes that were threatening to block her vision of the perfect woman in front of her.

"Do you always get this flustered Will?" The blonde teased as way towards the redhead and sat down cross-legged in front of the fire.

Willow laughed nervously and grabbed a couple of pillows, tossing one to Tara. With her own pillow, she sprawled out on her stomach. "Not always." She whispered smirking to herself.

"So you want to talk and learn things. Like what?" Tara asked quietly, biting her lower lip, blues eyes intent on green.

"You pick." Willow gave her a cute smile and settled herself comfortably in front of the fireplace.

Tara nodded slowly and glanced around the tidy living room. "Okay, I want to talk about you."

--

"So…whatchya think?" Dawn asked excitedly. She had stayed true to her word and gave Tori a lot of sugary goodness. It still amazed her that the other brunette hadn't had a mocha in her life.

"I think I am gonna explode. Dawn, you are so evil." Tori patted her stomach and shot the shorter brunette a mock-glare. A smirk tugged at her lips when Dawn pouted a little.

"What? You're the one who asked for three refills!" Dawn defended herself. "And I never heard you complain then." She crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow, challenging her otherwise.

Since the night before, Tori and Dawn seemed to click instantly. They exchanged stories about school and embarrassing moments when they were younger. Tori even told Dawn about her mother and about the time Tara laughed when her water broke. Sometimes they'd slip into one of those more serious conversations where you can't seem to find a way out of it fast enough. Other times they'd laugh at each other and with each other.

Dawn had never felt more comfortable with someone. She'd had close friends before but when Tori was different and she couldn't put her finger on it. It was just what both girls needed; a breath of fresh air to start their school year and what better way to do that than make a really close friend.

"So, what do want to do now? It's ten thirty." Tori asked as their giggles sub sided.

"Well, we can go back to Willow's and raid her fridge?" Dawn said enthusiastically. "I always get the munchies after one too many of these things." She pointed to her empty paper cup.

"She won't mind?" The older brunette asked someone quietly, her eyes trained and focused on the girl across from her – as they had been the whole night.

"No." Dawn rolled her eyes. "She makes how much money in a year? She can't miss ice cream." She laughed while standing up and held out Tori's jacket for her.

"Thanks." Tori smiled and blushed at the skin contact their hands had made.

Dawn felt it to but pushed it aside for the moment. She found a friend and didn't want to mess that up by any ounce of possibility there was to having a crush on the young Maclay sister. "Besides, I usually take this opportunity to bug my sister until I go to bed but she's busy. Why not go bug Willow and Tara?"

"You do know they're probably all over each other." Tori broke down into giggles. "It's good though, Tara's never really had someone to care for her. People find out she has a daughter and they run the other way. With Willow, it seemed like Hadley was the one that caught her eye first, Tara was just a hot bonus."

"Oh, then Hadley makes good 'bait'." Dawn teased, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, glancing at the girl beside her as they walked out of the coffee shop together.

"Why Dawn, are you saying it worked for my sister?"

"No! Not for Tara." Dawn quickly assured her friend but blushed slightly.

"So Hadley doesn't work for you?" Tori stopped and raised an eyebrow.

"I never said that. I just said that she never drew my attention to Tara." Dawn said seriously before stepping ahead of Tori and towards the vehicle.

--

"You wouldn't believe how many people teased me and called me carrot top. I was humiliated, so I never used dye or bleach on my hair again. I was mad at Xander for a whole week after that." Willow had Tara in a fit of giggles, telling her the most regretted thing she'd ever done on a dare. "And 'til this day, he still hasn't apologized."

"Maybe that's because you were naïve enough to go and ruin beautiful hair in the first place." Tara surprised Willow when she defended her best friend.

"You're not supposed to agree." Willow sat up stretched. "Did you just say I had beautiful hair?" She looked at the blonde, only to find her staring and smirking at her. "What? What is it? Is it my hair? Tara…what?"

"You're cute." Tara immediately looked down after getting that out. The floor just got a lot more interesting. _Insert foot in mouth, Tara._

"Oh, um, thank you." Willow smiled moved her right hand to cup Tara's chin. "Hey, why are you all with the blushing?"

"Sorry, my mouth kinda works faster than my brain sometimes." The blonde let out a warm smile, her face flushed and tingled where Willow was softly holding her.

"Yeah, mine too. A lot actually, you know, I believe that's why I started to babble, my brain decides to take a nap or something, so that's when I just come out with mumble jumble. Like now for instance." Willow bit her lip and let out a soft breath before noticing that her thumb starting to softly stroke Tara's jaw line. "If it means anything, I think," she giggled nervously, "wait…no, I know you are cute too."

Tara licked her lips that went dry and she smiled. She put her hand over the one that was caressing the side of her face and gently held it for a brief second before dropping their laced fingers into her lap. "Thank you." She murmured quietly. Clearing her throat to cover up the nervousness in her voice, she shifted and squeezed the hand in her own. "So how do you manage to get so much time off if you're a _famous_ model?"

"I beg and plead." Willow laughed. "It's hard you know? Luckily I don't have to go back until after New Years. I haven't taken a break since I was eighteen. Not exactly healthy, I know." She shrugged with an impish look on her freckled face.

"Wow, that's long time." The blonde raised an eyebrow and grabbed a magazine that Hadley was looking at. The redhead was on the cover of it and she flipped through it. "Well now, look at that. There's a whole interview in here with you." She gently slid her hand out of the redhead's and pulled the magazine up to her face, pretending to read as she scanned over the words. "Well at least I know who you have a crush on." Her eyes peered over at the flustered looking woman next to her and giggled slightly.

"What? Crush? I never said anything about having a crush, I'm crushless! Did I?" Willow looked at Tara, reaching to grab the magazine from thin hands. Before getting the book in her possession she heard the blonde laugh. "Mean much?" She huffed at the teasing glint in blue eyes.

"Sorry, I kinda like watching you get all worked up."

"You just wait missy." Willow whipped the magazine across the room and caught Tara off guard by tackling her. Her slender fingers moved up and down Tara's ribcage causing the blonde to quake with laughter.

"Okay!" Tara tried to talk but couldn't. Finally she managed to flip Willow over and pin her down. With her body covering Willow's, she could feel the warmth that she'd always craved. Their eyes locked and remained that way for a few comfortable seconds. Lost in their own new little world they were creating, neither woman heard the front door open.

"We're ba-ck." Dawn and Tori walked into the living room and found them on the floor, Tara pinning Willow to the floor gently. "You were right. They're all over each other." Dawn whispered to her friend.

"Tara, some advice? If you're gonna pin someone to the floor at least _do_ something instead of just lying there breathing all heav-" Tori was dragged out of the room and into the kitchen by the slightly shorter brunette.

"I think maybe we should leave them, you know, just for a minute or so." Dawn said grabbing the ice cream out of the freezer and tossed Tori her own spoon.

Back in the living room, Tara managed to lift herself off Willow. "Well, that was quite a work out." She blew a few golden strands out of her face and moved to pick up the magazine that was tossed.

"I'd say so. Maybe we should make that a regular exercise, except we can switch positions." Willow's eyes went wide, "Okay, that sounded a lot more sexual then it was meant to." She gave out a nervous laugh, a blush forming on her freckled cheeks.

"Well, I'm game." Tara laughed trying to ease the awkwardness. "Hey, did Dawn and Tori come in?"

"Yeah, I think so. Did they?" Willow sat up and went to the window. "Car is out there, so I am guessing they did."

"I should really get Hadley home and into bed. I have to work tomorrow so I need the rest as well." Tara smiled and walked towards the bedroom where Hadley was sleeping.

"Want any help?" Willow whispered.

"Sure, can you go and grab her coat?"

Willow left and found the tiny coat beside her mother's. "Here we go," she came back into the room and found a very sleepy Hadley, protesting having to leave the warm comfortable bed. "Tara? I have an idea. I heard Dawn and Tori talking just a minute ago and they sounded like they wanted to do something tomorrow. So, why don't you just leave Hadley here? I can Hadley watch and it'll be fun. That way you can work and Tori can enjoy her last day of freedom with Dawn until school starts."

"I don't know Will. I mean, you've done a lot lately and Tori gets paid for taking care of her."

"So, consider that extra cash yours then. I'll do it for free. She'll be fine here, I promise. I have a lot of colouring books and she can help me take Brady for a walk in the park tomorrow. I have plenty of food. Oh! And I have extra clothes for her tha-" Tara's lips on hers stopped Willow immediately. The kiss was soft, and warm, and… "Wow." Willow breathed as the blonde pulled back. "What was that for?"

"That's my response to the kiss from last night. Plus I couldn't help it." Tara whispered. "So Hadley can stay and I will go grab my sister."

"O-kay!" Willow's head was reeling from that kiss. She turned to Hadley, who now, was almost sleeping again. "Hadley? Baby girl, why don't I get you some warm PJ's to put on?"

Hadley nodded and sat up. Willow went over to the small closet, and pulled out tiny butterfly PJ's that were hers when she was Hadley's age. She helped the small child change and tucked her into bed. "Night sweetie."

"Night Willow." Hadley whispered back before falling fast asleep again. Tara came in with Tori in tow.

"Just needed to kiss her night. She's never really been away from me before." Tara sadly smiled. "But I'd rather leave her here with you, than anyone else."

"She'll be fine Mama." Willow gave Tara a small, encouraging smile and hugged her tightly.

"So, I guess that means I'll be seeing you tomorrow then?" Tara whispered with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Sure does, now go, before it gets later." Willow ushered them quietly out into the foyer.

"Soo…I'll see you tomorrow too?" Tori asked Dawn, almost as shy as her sister had sounded.

"Wouldn't miss it." Dawn hugged her friend and stepped back, hands clasped together as the Maclay sisters turned to leave.

They couldn't wait until the following day, both of them eager to get their new friendships on the go...

...and anything else that life was about to hand their way.

--


End file.
